Its Such a Sweet Sorrow
Its Such a Sweet Sorrow is the twenty fifth episode of ''Ultimate Omnitrix 2''. Summary - Zeszon's mean uncle, Toron has called Zeszon back to train him as an Ultimate Necrofriggian. Ben decides to check when Myster's second clone tried to get on board. Plot The Episode has have a minor plot which begins before the main plot. Learn to Grow Zombies (Minor Plot) Zeszon and Raphael are sneaking into the mansion where Myster's guards are managing to create shadows out of a tooth which reveals to be of a Saber-tooth cat. Unfortunately, that wasn't the right one and instead of a shadow-plasmian, they created furry and little cats. Myster seeing this ordered the cats to be thrown away. Gwen saw cats scampering and decided to keep one naming a cat, Abrecan. Stan Li told her she was just being stupid. She teleported the cat to the HQ. Meanwhile, the guards got the right tooth, the tooth of a Tyrannosaurus. He created an army of that Shades. Zeszon and Raphael tried to sneak away but was caught by one Shade. Suddenly, Ben changed into a new alien, Darkstare. Sora and Ben bended the shadows to overlap the Shades creating chaos and destroy the Shades Zeszon Has to Go (Main Plot) Gwen and Stan Li are arguing who should keep the cat, Abrecan. The bell rang and Zeszon went to look. He had been turning into an Evolved Necrofriggian. The letter, sadly, came from his mean uncle, Toron. Sora took care of Abrecan while Ben and the others are discussing on the subject about going to Klymyys to train with his uncle. Everyone thought that was a good idea disappointing Zeszon. Zeszon left the next day. Ben told the team that was going to his mom's. He went to the spaceship in Plumber States 49 (as they said). He met with the Andromeda aliens, Ra'ad, Bivalvan and Andreas. The other two are absent (are said that they went to one of the Andromeda Galaxy planet to collect samples of DNA for Azmuth). Ben told them his secret plan and later after a few minutes, they arrived at a Inter-stellar station. He spotted Zeszon nearby who was telling an Monetasapien a ticket to Kylmyys. Ben, Ra'ad, Bivalvan and Andreas hurried and tell the same monetasapien that they were going to Kylmyys in another ship. The Monetasapien suggested to go with Galaxius Airborne. They went on the ship with Andreas talking about how Kylmyys in really cold. They wore a coat exception of Andreas who has no coat of his size. They decided to wait longer before Zeszon gets out of the another ship. They ran and found Myster's clone who had came out of the ship. Meanwhile, Zeszon has arrived at his uncle's door. His uncle came out and pulled him inside. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Abrecan had snuck on board of Galaxius Airborne and is hiding at Toron's house. That night, Zeszon was sleeping and found out that Abrecan has came with him. Abrecan and Zeszon escaped where they found that Toron is working for Myster who is planning to absorb Zeszon's powers. Ra'ad found out and snuck behind Toron and shocked him. Myster and Andreas fought. Ben changed into Ghostfreak to attack, blasting Myster with his energy ray. Zeszon found out that Ben has been following him all along. However, Myster revealed his true plans, to use the power of aligned suns to bath the Planet with eternal sleep all in his control. Andreas and Bivalvan were tied on his robot giving it power to control Earth and Water. Zeszon then tried to freeze the robot but unintentionally gave it an ability to freeze. Ben decides to go into the form of ......... Aliens Used *Darkstare *Ghostfreak Trivia * Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Omnitrix 2 Episodes